Andoria Kaya Tranka Fam Forturio
Andoria Kaya Tranka Fam Forturio is a supporting character from Final Fantasy Type-0. Andoria is the queen of Concordia, kingdom of the dragon masters. She is in touch with Soryu, a manifestation of the kingdom's Azure Dragon Crystal. She is a Secundus l'Cie. Profile Appearance At 4'5", Andoria has a tiny stature like the citizens of the Kingdom of Concordia usually do. She is 47 years old yet youthful. She has brunette hair and brown eyes, and wears an elaborate blue headpiece that wraps around the back of her head and resembles a flower, with a stream of blue fabric and beaded weaves attached at the back. She wears a floor-length blue kimono with a white hem held around the waist with an obi, a multicolored bead necklace and the front of her kimono is ornamental. Personality Andoria respects order and discipline and has a noble and fair spirit. Many note she does not act unusually "human" for a l'Cie. She follows the Will of the Crystals and wishes to bring the powers of Orience to an equilibrium. She is always calm and composed. Story During Class Zero's secret infiltration to destroy Militesi's secret weapon, they stumble upon the White Tiger Crystal l'Cie Nimbus and engage in a fight with him after successfully destroying the weapon, Brionac. Nimbus easily overpowers the class, but fails to finish them due to Andoria's untimely appearance, who arrives in the Militesi Empire with a Concordian diplomatic envoy. Flying across the city with a mass army of dragons and commanding them to lay down their weapons, she and Concordia invoke the ancient Fabula Pact, forcing an immediate ceasefire between the Militesi and Rubrum forces. Seeking to achieve a solution through peace, Andoria tries to intervene between Rubrum and Militesi's conflict. She is introduced to Class Zero while they are in the Militesi Empire and they are shocked by her status, commenting that she hardly ever leaves her castle and that they must be among the rare few who have ever seen her in person. Andoria explains the peace is the Will of the Crystals, and because the dragons are a manifestation of the Crystals, she--able to talk to them--is in-tune with the Crystal's will directly. She can tell that the cadets oppose the treaty because they view the empire as the initial aggressor and a party that cannot be trusted, and claims if the cadets oppose peace it would only lead to Tempus Finis, and points them out as "the final cog." Machina Kunagiri, one of the cadets, struggles accepting that what they have been fighting for is against the Crystal's will, and Andoria speaks to him under her breath so no one else can hear. After she leaves, Queen asks what she had said, but Machina only shakes his head and says it was something about "making a choice" but that it didn't make sense to him. Her intervention comes at the cost of her life, when she is secretly murdered by the Militesi Empire through the conspiring of Cid Aulstyne and the man who would become the king of Concordia. The news of her death were to be delivered to Class Zero by Aria, but she is shot as the class is ambushed at the hotel and must flee after being accused of murdering her. The King of Concordia, whose title was more of a figurehead, schemed to overthrow Andoria, and when she is assassinated assumes control of the nation and forms an alliance with the Militesi Empire to retaliate against the dominion for their supposed role in Andoria's death. Thus the Azure Dragon Crystal falls into Militesi hands. Voice Andoria is voiced by in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Type-0. She shares her Japanese voice actress with Shantotto from Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. In the English version, Andoria is voiced by , who also voiced Penelo in Final Fantasy XII. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Andoria appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. ''Triple Triad (Portal App)'' Queen Andoria appears on a Triple Triad card. Gallery Kaya Tranka Fam Forturio, Andoria Kaya Tranka Fam Forturio, Andoria